


Tony Stark Does Not Sulk

by Forgotten_Alice12



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shmoopy-ness, Steve in a swim suit, Sulking, Tickling, but not sulking cuz Tony Stark does NOT sulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Alice12/pseuds/Forgotten_Alice12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's in a mood... and who better to help him out of it than the lovable Steve Rogers (in all his just-been-swimming glory)?</p><p>T for innuendos (and 'cause I wasn't sure if it belonged in G. :P)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark Does Not Sulk

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend who was having a bad day, so it's a little short. *wince* Hopefully, y'all enjoy it as much as she did!

Tony was in a mood. Well, Tony was almost always in a mood, but this one was pretty… not good. He was facing the back of the couch, curled up in a ball and ignoring anyone who tried to acknowledge his existence. And he’d been like that for _hours_.

“What ails Brother Tony?”

Natasha glanced over her shoulder, finding the god sitting at the table and frowning into his cup of coffee. She shrugged, sliding into the seat across from him with her own mug. “He’s just upset because some of his latest projects decided to overheat and/or explode.”

Clint dropped nimbly from the ceiling vent. Thor and Natasha glanced over, unaffected by his sudden appearance. “Stark’s still moping, I take it?”

“A-plus, Barton,” the ginger deadpanned, taking a gulp of coffee with a grim expression.

“Is there not something we can do to make him cheerful again?”

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents shared a devious look. “Rogers.”

“What about me?”

Three pairs of eyes fell upon a very damp super soldier. His dark-gold-when-wet hair stuck up in all directions, some even flopping over his puzzled baby blues. His black swimming shorts clung like a second skin, and the agents’ identical grins grew even wider.

“Excellent timing, Aqua Lad,” the archer quipped, patting Steve on the shoulder, “We need your help.”  
\- - - - -  
Tony was _not_ sulking. Sulking was for losers, quitters, and children. No, he was… in a creative trance. Or something. He’d think of a better word when he was done… not sulking. He sighed heavily. So much for getting something done this week… Unless thinking of another word for sulking counted (which it didn’t, in Tony’s opinion).

“Tony?”

Reflexively, the genius-playboy-philanthropist opened his mouth to snarl something at the Captain, but snapped it shut before he said something stupid.

Footsteps approaching the couch. “What’s wrong?”

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, willing his boyfriend away. _Please let me be a petulant child who is not sulking. Please don’t do something that will make me say something mean. Please don’t sic Natasha on me. Please don’t be mad. Please let there be another can of ravioli in the cupboard—wait, where did_ that _come from?!_

While Tony was thinking (mostly about how weird that last thought was), Steve sat behind him and placed a hand on his spine and began to rub soothing circles on his back. He stiffened at first, but quickly melted into his soldier’s touch.

“I don’t know what happened in the lab,” Steve began. Feeling the man beneath him tense, he rubbed a bit harder, working out a particularly impressive knot. He waited until Tony was pliant beneath his hands again before he finished. “What I do know is that, no matter what, I love you. I just… I want you to be happy.”

Stubbornly (and bonelessly, ‘cause Steve really did have incredible hands), Tony hunched his shoulders. “I’ll be happy when my tech stops blowing up.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

Annoyance began to creep into his tone. “Can you keep things from blowing up?”

“Tony—”

He turned to face his boyfriend, fully intending to rip him a new one, when he noticed that he was naked. Well, not _naked_ naked, he had those (deliciously clingy) compression-short-style swimming trunks on. But no shirt, which was pretty naked for Mr. No-Tony-I’m-Not-Modeling-A-Swimsuit-It’s-Embarrassing. Tony hit him on the shoulder with a glare. “Dammit, Rogers, I’m trying to be mad! Stop being so beautiful and rumpled so I can mope without distractions!” _…Oh, hey, a word that’s not sulk._

Steve cocked an eyebrow, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “You’ve been moping for two hours. I’m pretty sure that I can afford to distract you now.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed. He sucked in a breath to say something rude and uncalled for…

And Steve dug his fingers into his sides. Tony yelped, nearly jumping out of his skin. He gaped at his super soldier in shock. Said soldier shot him a lopsided grin before wriggling his hands all over Tony’s belly.

“STEHEHEHEVE!” He shrieked, trying desperately to deflect the clever digits that were currently creeping up his sides.

“What is it, love?” The blonde asked innocently, snagging his boyfriend’s wrists in one hand and prodding his armpits with the other.

Tony squealed (not squealed, Tony Stark does _not_ squeal), yanking fruitlessly as Steve fluttered his fingers beneath his pecs and arms and anywhere else. “Nohohohoho! Stahap ihihihihit!!”

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.” Steve slipped his free hand beneath Tony’s shirt and started pushing it up. The look of horror on his face was priceless.

“Oh, God, no,” the brunette begged, thrashing frantically, “No, no, no, no, no!”

The mock-sadness on the super soldier’s face was (exhilaratingly) frightening. “You brought this on yourself, Tony.”

“Steve, please, I’m not upset anymore!” His voice crept up as Steve straddled his thighs.

He sighed, shaking his head in feigned disappointment, “If only I could believe you.”

“Steve—!”

“On the count of three…”

“I’m begging you!” Tony twisted his body, but Steve held firm.

“One…” He licked his lips.

“Please!!” Another frantic wriggle.

“Two…” Keeping his eyes on Tony’s, he slowly began to lower his head.

“Jesus, take the wheel!”

“Three!”

Steve pressed his lips against Tony’s belly button and blew a raspberry. The brunette screamed, jerking beneath his boyfriend’s supple mouth. Teasingly, Steve blew a few more across his soft tummy, grinning after each yell, whine, and curse.

When Tony’s face began turning red, Steve backed off. He kissed the smooth, tender skin, brushing his nose against a few of Tony’s sweet spots gingerly.

When his genius was breathing normally again, Steve released his arms and leaned down for a kiss. It was a tender thing, incredibly chaste and sweet. Tony’s arms wrapped around Steve’s shoulders, his fingers playing with the short strands of hair at the nape of his neck. The soldier hummed in delight as the teasing fingers began to scratch and massage his scalp with the perfect amount of pressure.

Tony broke the kiss with a soft laugh, rubbing his nose against Steve’s. “I swear you were a cat in another life.”

Steve chuckled, too. “That would make sense.” He brought a hand up to smooth Tony’s sweat-dampened hair from his forehead. “You feeling better?”

“Yeah.” He grinned meekly. “Thanks.”

Another quick kiss. “Any time,” the super soldier whispered against his genius’ mouth before heaving himself up. “You wanna grab some lunch?”

Tony sprang to his feet, a devilish gleam in his eyes. “Yes, sir.”

“Okay,” Steve answered slowly, watching his boyfriend’s expression warily, “What are you hungry for?”

“Something long, lean, and American.” Tony grabbed Steve’s butt and gave it a squeeze. The soldier jumped, blushing furiously as Tony snickered. “But I suppose hamburgers will do for now.”


End file.
